fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Civilization VII (RosettaChiko)/German
The German people represent a civilization in the initial release of Civilization VII. They are led by the sixth chancellor of the reformed Federal Republic of Germany, Helmut Kohl. Historical Information The history of Germany goes back through several incarnations of the state. The Holy Roman Empire comprised most of modern day Germany in terms of geography and culture, though the empire collapsed in the early 19th century after invasions by Napoleon. In 1816, the German Confederation was the first successor to the Holy Roman Empire, being a loose alliance of 39 small states. The French Revolution inspired the ideals for a liberal state, especially among the young population. Otto von Bismarck became the Minister President of Prussia in 1862, when Germany unified for the first time as one nation, finalized in 1871, becoming an empire. The German Empire would then claim many colonies in Africa during the Scramble for Africa. In World War I, Germany gave support to Austria but suffered many casualties in the war which it, of course, would lose in 1918. The German people saw the Treaty of Versailles, which would greatly restrict the privileges of Germany as a nation, as greatly humiliating; one of the worst losses the nation had yet faced. In 1932, Adolf Hitler rose to power in Germany alongside the Nazi Party. The government became centralized and totalitarian, and withdrew from the Treaty of Versailles. The Nuremberg laws were introduced in 1935, targeted towards Jews and other minorities, subjecting them to relocation to death camps. Germany then began to invade bordering nations such as Czechoslovakia and Poland, sparking World War II. Germany occupied most of Europe, emerging victorious against military powers such as France. Germany's military moved far enough to reach the Soviet Union, where the battles became much tougher in an unusually harsh winter. The war was turned against Germany as the Soviet and American-led forces pushed the German military to Berlin. Hitler committed suicide in 1945, and soon afterwards, Germany surrendered. The nation was then split into two separate states, under Communist control in the east, occupied by the Soviets, and occupied by the western Allies in the west. A wall was built around the city of Berlin to pressure the western Allies. Western Berlin did not fall thanks to air provisions during the process of the Berlin Airlift. The Berlin wall came down in 1989, and Germany was reunified in 1990 which preceded the fall of Communism in Europe. Today, Germany is among the nations with the strongest economies in the world. Strategy Ability The Germans' unique ability is Open Gates. Anytime a civilization that Germany has met is at war with a civilization other than Germany, the population growth of all German cities is increased by 33%. This makes it easy for cities to blossom if enemies are at war while Germany is at peace. Germany has, historically, and more notably in recent times, been known to be accepting of refugees of war. During the Yugoslav wars, many asylum seekers were accepted to stay in the nation. During the Syrian refugee crisis, over a million refugees were taken into Germany. Unique Unit The Germans' unique unit is the Leopard. The Leopard replaces the Tank, and requires the Combustion technology in order to be built. The Leopard has 88 Combat Strength, being more powerful than the Tank, and does not require Oil in order to be produced. The Leopard was created for the West German army in 1979 and has been in use primarily by Germany ever since. Unique Building The Germans' unique building is the Neumarkt. The Neumarkt can be built in the city center upon discovering the Architecture technology, and blocks battering rams from being used in cities with this building. Furthermore, the city cannot be directly damaged until the Neumarkt is damaged, taking one turn of damage for a city. A Neumarkt is a plaza square in some German cities. The most historically significant Neumarkt is the one in Dresden, which was destroyed during Allied invasion in World War II. It was rebuilt in 2005 in a classical architecture style. Leader Helmut Kohl (1930 - 2017) is the leader of the Germans. Kohl was elected chancellor in 1982, and served two full terms before the most important feat of his leadership. In 1990, Kohl oversaw German Reunification-- the process of bringing back together the separated East and West Germany. Because of this, Kohl was an overwhelmingly popular figure in German politics, however his chancellorship ended in 1998. With reunifying Germany, Kohl created what would grow to become one of the largest economic powers in the modern world. Leader Ability Helmut Kohl's ability is Reunification. When Germany has been the Suzerain of a city state for over 15 turns, Gold or Faith may be expended to peacefully annex that City-state to German territory. The cost of this depends on the era, turn, and the amount of Gold and Faith per turn the player is generating. As mentioned, reunification is Kohl's legacy; he oversaw the process of reunifying the German nations which had been torn since World War II. Traits *Preferred Religion: Protestantism *Preferred Government: Democracy *Disliked Government: Fascism *Preferred Victory: Diplomatic *Historical Era: Atomic Era *Behavior: Financial / Industrious *Disliked Behavior: Spiritual *Geographic Group: Western European Cities Capital City: Berlin Tier One All of these city names will be randomly chosen when a city is founded after the capital has been founded. *Hamburg *Munich *Cologne *Frankfurt *Essen *Nuremberg *Bonn *Dortmund Tier Two All tier one cities must be founded before cities with these names will be founded. *Stuttgart *Dusseldorf *Bremen *Hanover *Duisburg *Leipzig *Dresden *Bochum Tier Three All tier two cities must be founded before cities with these names will be founded. *Wuppertal *Bielefeld *Mannheim *Karlsruhe *Gelsenkirchen *Wiesbaden *Munster *Monchengladbach Category:Subpages German